Ask Chile
by Haruki-sou
Summary: Porque Manuel igual quería un Ask, y que mejor que empezar por aquí ¡envíen sus preguntas! con la presencia de invitados sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

Eh visto que muchos escritores escriben (no me wei ¬¬) sobre preguntas o ask a un país o personaje en especial, y pos yo quería también hacer uno, de Chile, por que no eh visto uno, o al menos **yo** no eh visto bueno les dejo el fic:

DATOS:

*personajes:

Manuel (Chile)

Arthur (Inglaterra/UK)

Martin (Argentina)

Tiare (Isla de pascua)

Miguel (Perú)

Sebastian (Uruguay)

Matthew (Canada)

Alfred (USA)

Gilbert (Prussia)

Antonio (España)

Las Malvinas (Victoria)

_las parejas que pretendo poner aquí son: UK/Chile Arg/Chile Bra/Urug Spa/Rom y tal vez otras más..._

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T) son propiedad de sus correspondientes autores (Himaruya y LATINHETALIA)**

* * *

_Porque Manuel igual quería un Ask, y que mejor que empezar por aquí_

_¡envíen sus preguntas!_

_con la presencia de invitados sorpresa._

* * *

Estaba algo nublado en las calles de Santiago, pero eso no le quitaba el horrible calor que se acumulaba allí, Manuel estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, revisando sus redes sociales, a su lado, estaba tirado en la cama como saco de papas, casi muerto un Ingles, dormido, por el fuerte efecto que había causado en él, la sustancia alemana denominada Cerveza. Manuel, en cambio estaba despierto, tomando un té que había traído de regalo el Ingles, que había llegado ayer en la tarde.

¿que cómo UK se encontraba en ese estado? la respuesta es fácil, luego de que terminara la reunión que había organizado la jefa del chileno, Chile le invitó unas_ chelas(1)_, que para el ingles no fueron pocas. El chileno en ese entonces, solo había tomado dos, por que su compañero no tardó en caer y debía llevarlo... pero no sabía donde estaba su hotel y su teléfono, fue confiscado por su jefa al usarlo en la reunión, así que decidió llevarlo a su casa, de todas maneras no estaba tan lejos para un_ transantiago(2)_.

El transcurso fue lento, Arthur lloraba enojado en el hombro del chileno, que solo giraba los ojos, ya algo cansado.

-¡es un bastardo! _¡hip!_ ¡yo-o lo crié...! ¡_hip_!- empezó el discursó UK otra vez, causándole a Chile un ceño fruncido automático-pero ¡hip! pero t-tu ¡hip!, si me quieres ¿ ve-¡hip!-verdad Manuel? ... ¿Manu?

-_oe_ cállate- le espetó el chileno sonrojado- que _decí_ puras _weas_-

El rubio dio un estornudo con sonido de gatito y se abrazó al chileno durmiéndose-¡Arthur! ¡despierta weón!-

Arthur negó y se abrazó más fuerte a Chile que solo se le quedó mirando, debía aceptar, peor nunca en voz alta, que le gustaba ver dormir al ingles.

Manuel con el mouse de su computadora se dirigió a la barra, para escribir As. fm y abrió su perfil, donde había una foto de él y abajo en su descripción decía:

_¡Aers! Pa´ los que no me conocen soy el Manu o Chile, me gusta el Rock y el Reggeton, ¿que es de mi? respondo sus preguntas Cabroh´s _

-...Manu-

-¿que querí?- le dijo el Chileno al rubio que se estaba despertando, pero no se movía.

-un té, por favor- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa débil.

-pajero(3) culiao- murmuró-espera que ya voy- dijo cerrando la ventana y levantándose para ir a la cocina

...

¡espero sus preguntas!


	2. Chapter 2

¡LO SE SOY MUY CRUEL! ¡LO LAMENTO TANTO! se que ninguna excusa es valida, pero la diré, ando perdida, se me había olvidado que tenía Fanfiction, (la muy especial se fue a wattpad) lo siento, espero que no se enojen y acepto todo, desde comentarios en plan Liechtenstein hasta sicarios, amenazas de muerte, Rusia, maldiciones, y etcéteras

sin más pre-ángulos el capítulo:

...

-Aers- murmuró el castaño, abriendo su pc lleno de telarañas, y polvo, escribió Ask y prendió la cámara

Tomó una hoja y se aclaro la garganta:

_Aers... osea, esto será un ask respondido por Manu? Nuestro querido Manuel, Chilito lindo?_

_Pos okey, tengo un par de dudita pa' ti._  
_1\. ¿Haz realizado alguna vez la PSU? ¿o la Prueba de Aptitud (esa la de nuestros padres)?_  
_2\. ¿Sientes aprecio hacia tu hermano Juan Fernández? (El archipiélago)_

_Y eso, ojalá respondas, y quizás te pregunte más si no te molesta xD_  
_Ah y a la autora, me gusta tu narrativa :D he visto algunos ask en FF que su formato de escritura no... es... lindo... *tiembla al recordar cómo sangraban sus ojos al leer las faltas ortográficas*_

_Saludos desde Juan Fernández! :D (sí, vivo en la isla, por eso la pregunta xD)_

-una vez la hice, no me fue mal, pero tampoco saque puntaje nacional ni na´ de eso- dijo el moreno- no quiero hablar de eso, y para la siguiente pregunta, obviamente, que le tengo aprecio es mi hermanito, es mi pequeño Juanin*, saludos para ti también- (n/a: T.T gracias!)

Manuel estaba por leer la siguiente pregunta cuando un rubio entró tenía puesto un pijama de tazas de té y tenía ojeras.

-¿Arthur? ahora no puedo-

-eh? what do you mean?

-necesito que te vallas, estoy respondiendo preguntas. dijo El chileno algo sonrojado mientras jugaba nervioso con sus dedos- y porfa habla en "Spanish"

-But, the breakfast is ready, I cooked biscuits and tea... and scons... is ready, you know-

-Okey, let me finish this question and... we could to eat the breakfast...

-Aha...- Arthur se tiró en la cama de Manuel que se encontraba en mirándolo extraño y se volvió hacia la cámara.

_ahhhh que emoción siempre he querido preguntar algo bien es el momento_  
_querido manu, yo vivo en ti, específicamente en tus partes vitales (un poquito mas arriba) y me preguntaba ¿que prefieres te o mate? (pregunta con doble sentido) ¿como te car USA? ¿quieres a tu papi España? ¿quieres a tus hermanos Peru y Bolivia? _  
_(esta preguntas si no sabes contestarlas no importa)¿conoces a tu 2p? y si es asi ¿como es el? _  
_besitos_

-me gustaba el mate- comentó Manu, Arthur levantó la cabeza con una mirada indescifrable - pero prefiero el té- dijo inocentemente (n/a:seeeh inocentemente) Arthur se levantó mágicamente y se sentó al lado del moreno que se sonrojó al sentir la respiración del rubio tan cerca.

-¿USA? EL WUEÓN ¿ESE? NO ME HABLÍ DE ESE... DE ESE HIJO DE PUTA...sin ofender- dijo mirando a Arthur que lo miró dudoso y preguntándose si era una broma- Aunque también me ayuda con el sur...- Manuel se sonrojó fuertemente.

-no me digas que tú... ¿tú?-

-¡ECONÓMICAMENTE! ¡económicamente! muy seriamente y sin ningún sentimiento de por medio...- se excusó el moreno

-WHAT?...

-Con los jefes, abogados, muy profesional y serio, na´ que ver, Y mi padre, él bueno él realmente no me agrada mucho...

-¿por qué?

-pues... verás él y yo nunca tuvimos en una relación muy apegada como padre e hijo, yo siempre fui muy problemático, era muy cargante, muy hincha pelota, además el siempre estaba pendiente de Miguel y las otras colonias, me sentía...

-diferente... ¿como si no encajaras?

-si...- Las respiraciones de ambos países se mezclaban y estaban muy cerca, a Manuel le latía el corazón y lo sentía en la garganta, sentía mariposas en todo su cuerpo y estaba lentamente cerrando los ojos, pero se rápidamente y muy sonrojado.- tengo muchos problemas con Perú y Bolivia, siempre peleamos- Arthur miró hacia otro lado con la mirada perdida y muy incómodo- pero son mis hermanos después de todo po, y si... creo que podría a llegar a quererlos como hermanos...

Arthur resopló y Manuel lo miró- Es la última- le dijo sonriéndose un poco y el ingles asintió sonriendo

-si, si conozco a mi 2p- miró fugazmente a Arthur- es muy problemático y no me agrada en nada, es ruidoso, inútil, llama la atención y extrañamente es atraído por todos, tiene ojos verdes, es más pálido, cabello azabache, tatuajes y pircing- (n/a: búscalo por internet, es muy lindo W.W)- bueno para terminar, diré que me iré a desayunar con el señor ingle y regresaré para responder más preguntas.

Manuel apagó la cámara y subió el vídeo respuesta y siguió a Arthur bajando las escalera.

-espera, se te olvidó algo- Manuel entró a la cocinar corriendo y de su frigorífico sacó dos empanadas, que posteriormente metió en el microondas, y mermelada de arándanos y fresas.

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó el de ojos esmeralda y Manuel sonrió.

-esto querido compadre, es uno de mis platillos tradicionales de mi país, empanadas de pino- dijo sonriente y le dejó una a Arthur que la pinchó curiosa, dejó el tarrito de mermelada y empezó a revolver el té con azúcar.

Manuel empezó a comer su empanada pero Arthur la veía como si le fueran a salir patas y saltara de la mesa.

-¡cómela! ¡prueba! yo comí de tus scones. dijo tomando uno de los panecillos y untándoles la mermelada y dando un gran mordisco.

Arthur mordió la empanada y no la pudo dejar de comer...

-Estoy de vuelta, ya limpio, con el estomago lleno y con mi compadre, el choro* Arthur- Arthur lo miró sin entender epro Manuel le quitó importancia con la mano.

jajaja, yo sera la primera;

Aqui desde Costa Rica, que es lo primero que se te viene a la mente, cuando piensas en ella?

-verano en la playa y chelas*- dijo Manuel recordando a puerto rico

Manuel  
tengo muchas preguntas y aquí van, no acepto un po o improperios como respuesta, ya bastante tengo con escucharlos en vivo.  
1.-¿Porqué ocupas tanto la palabra huevo en sus diferentes conjugaciones y contextos?  
2.-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?  
3.- ¿Qué preefieres vino o cerveza y por qué?  
4.-¿Cuál prefieres más poesia o teatro?  
5.-¿Qué opinas del conflicto mapuche?  
6.-¿Por qué te gustan tanto las teleseries turcas?  
7.-¿cuál te gusta más UK o ARG?

esperando respuestas  
Mane

-como usted desee, señorita Mane- Arthur contuvo una risita y Manuel carraspeó- mi pueblo, mi gente, gusta de conjugar y dar distintos significados a la palabra "huevo" es una forma de expresarse ya que mis jóvenes patriotas, están en busca de su identidad y es en ese preciso instante en que empiezan las mayores conjugaciones que se usan en mi territorio.

-de todos los exquisitos platillos, es la empanada, con Maiz a la mantequilla, y para la tercera pregunta, dependiendo de la situaciones, la cerveza siempre ah significado para mi y mi compañero Prusia una unión de amistad, y el vino que poseo es de suma finalidad, y creería en que el vino es mi bebestible favorito después del té- dijo curvando la cabeza hacia inglaterra que se sonrojo- la poesía, ya que me deja expresar libremente mis sentimientos, todos ellos están escritos en papel gracias a los poemas y es lo que prefiero- Manuel re-leyó la quinta pregunta y respiró hondo.

-se que lo que hago esta mal, lo que deciden mis jefes está mal, se que ya no puedo leer los sentimientos de la naturaleza, y que pocas veces puedo ver a mis amigos y hablar con los espíritus, para desearles un buen viaje, yo extraño a mi madre, y opino que el conflicto mapuche nos está separando más y yo inevitablemente estoy creciendo y llegará el día en que mi madre se irá, y no podré hacer nada al respecto, pero antes de que eso suceda quiero arreglar ese conflicto y volver a ver a mi madre...- ni Arthur ni Manuel habalron, por un largo momento.

-son interesantes, me gustan- dijo el chileno sonrojándose- Turquía actúa muy bien-

-**Al choro Arthur po**\- dijo Manuela riendo ante la cámara mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del británico.

YAAAAY! Hola Manuéh XD ok tengo una serie de preguntas que me gustaría que respondieras:

1\. Por qué no te dejas querer por Argentina?

2\. Cómo te llevas con las Malvinas? Es que a mi hermana le gustaría recorrer un poco(y como ir a Iggy sale más caro, pues nos gustaría visitar a la Vicky n.n)

3\. Qué opinas de que tus glaciares sean ocupados para hacer una micronación?

4\. Cómo es tu versión femenina?

5\. Cómo te llevas con Canadá? No mientas se que lo conoces porque es el segund país del CONTINENTE AMERICANO(para que Alfredo sepa :v) con más inmigrantes chilenos después de EUA

Pos eso es todo, bye ._./

-¿khé?, el no me "quiere" el me odia, y solo me persigue- atrás detrás de la cama de Manuel se puede ver un pequeño rulo rubio.

-ella es buena persona, es como la hermana del Arthur, y eso... en realidad no se que más decir de ella, jeje- Manuel miró a Arthur rascándose la nuca, Mis glaciares... ella es mi pequeña hermanita, y realmente no quiero que me alejen de ella...-

-bueno ella es como yo, pero... con el pelo más largo po- foto salvaje de "Maria Helena aparece"

-él es uno de mis mejores amigos, realmente me agrada y no es como su detestable hermano, gringo*, nos vemos luego...-

Manuel estaba por levantarse cuando sintió que Arthur le tiraba la manga.

-Manuel, es verdad, que me prefieres a mi sobre Martín- sus ojos estaba decididos y sus narices y las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaban.

-yo... eh, y- sus labios estaban rosándose y la cara de Manuel no podía estar más roja, estaban a tan solo centímetros...

y...

-¡SEPARÁTE DE MI CHILITO BOLUDO, PELOTUDO! hay mi Manu, que bueno que llegué, antes de que este cejas te hiciera algo che~ alejáte de mi Grossa persona- Manuel miró al segundo rubio con sorpresa y enojo.

pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue la mirada asesina del ingles.

...

espero que les halla gustado:

chelas - cerveza

transantiago - transporte público disponible solo en santiago

pajero - perezoso, flojo


End file.
